


001. bodies and body parts

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bondage, Breast Play, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Objectification, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The position is uncomfortable but not unbearable -- Gen's been in it often enough to know -- but it forces Danneel to arch her back, pressing her tits forward against the tight material of her shirt.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	001. bodies and body parts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "bodies and body parts". See tags for content notes.

"This is nice."

Genevieve looks over at Adrianne with a smile. "Right? This is a totally civilized way to spend a Sunday."

"Mature too," Adrianne agrees. "Nothing says adulthood like spending your Sunday afternoon in your pajamas watching Dirty Dancing." She pushes herself to her feet and Gen smirks at the Smurfs decorating her pajama pants. "I'm gonna go grab popcorn and a beer - you want one?"

"Please." Settling back on the couch, Genevieve calls, "Can you grab some scissors while you're in there?"

Adrianne doesn't reply but when she emerges from the kitchen a moment later, it's with two beers in one hand and a bag of popcorn and pair of scissors in the other. She dumps the popcorn on the table and they rest their beers down by their feet as Genevieve takes hold of the scissors and surveys the task ahead of her.

"I guess we should get her ready."

On the couch beside them, Danneel makes a muffled noise of approval and Gen watches the smile spread across Adrianne's lips.

While they're both in their pajamas and comfortable old t-shirts, Danneel's dressed in a clinging pencil skirt, stockings and high heels. Gen doubts she could move her legs too far apart in that skirt at the best of times but she has even less opportunity for movement thanks to the belts pulled tight around her ankles, knees and thighs.

Her wrists are bound behind her back with her preferred pair of leather cuffs and a second pair of cuffs pull her arms even further together until her elbows are almost touching. The position is uncomfortable but not unbearable -- Gen's been in it often enough to know -- but it forces her to arch her back, pressing her tits forward against the tight material of her shirt.

She jumps when Gen's hand ghosts over the curve of her tits and then lets out a squeak when Adrianne gives her breasts an openhanded slap. The blindfold is heavy-duty, blocking out all the light, and the hood around her head and gag in her mouth only deprive her of more senses. She squirms, adjusting position as much as her bindings will allow, and Gen waits for her to settle before moving in with the scissors.

"Stay still," she warns.

Danneel's fidgeting stops instantly and Gen reaches in to pluck at the front of her shirt. It's an old work shirt and the inspiration behind the afternoon's activities -- after it got shrunk beyond salvaging in the laundry, Adrianne suggested a much more enjoyable alternative to throwing it out.

Despite the obvious size issue, it still looks classy, a rich purple which goes nicely with the smart black of Danneel's skirt, and that makes it all the more satisfying when Gen cuts a hole in the very front.

Across from her, Adrianne grins and grabs onto the other side of the hole to help Gen rip it open further. Danneel's yelp is lost beneath the sounds of tearing fabric as the two of them create a hole that's just wide enough for Danneel's bare breasts to come spilling out.

Danneel squeaks again, pushing upward with her hips, but Gen ignores her as she settles back on the couch and reaches for her beer.

"Cheers."

Adrianne holds her beer out in offering and Gen clinks it gladly over Danneel's bound body. "Cheers."

It's hard to distract herself from the fact that her girlfriend is sitting next to her, bound, gagged and dressed in completely respectable clothes aside from her breasts being on display for all to see. She's helplessly gorgeous and Gen flexs her fingers around the cool length of her beer as Adrianne hits play on the DVD.

Beer first. She'll have plenty of time to indulge herself later.

 

:::

 

As much as Gen loves Dirty Dancing, she decides her viewing experience is much more enjoyable when she has Danneel to play with.

They tease her for a little while, occasional gropes and caresses which make her jump, and are even coordinated enough to press their cool beer bottles to her nipples at the same time, just to hear her yell through her gag.

They're about twenty minutes into the movie when Gen first goes for the nipple clamps.

Danneel's enjoyment of both pain and breastplay was why she was so enthusiastic about Adrianne's plan but Gen can't help the nervous little spark of anticipation as she opens one of the clamps and moves it as quietly as possible to the peak of Danneel's nipple. She loves Danneel's tits, loves the weight of them in her hands and the smoothness of them under her mouth, but she especially loves the way Danneel reacts when she plays with them.

Danneel lets out a shocked cry as the clamp goes on.

Drool slides along her lips from the inconvenience of the gag in her mouth and Gen resists the urge to wipe it away or smear it on her face -- one of the rules was that all their attention was to be focused on her perfect, needy tits. That doesn't stop her from watching Danneel's face as she attaches the second clamp, however, and she smiles at the pink flush that creeps across her cheeks and the way her nostrils flare as she deals with the pain.

She's squirming harder now, thighs clenching together in her bindings, and Gen tugs lightly on the chain between the clamps. She knows Danneel's pussy must be soaking by now, just from the arousal of the bondage and the humiliation of sitting there like this, exposed and ready for use, but she also knows how much wetter she gets with the addition of pain.

Adrianne leans over, flicks sharply at each of the clamps in turn, and Danneel whimpers, jerking forward in an effort to protect her tits.

Smirking, Adrianne holds up a finger to tell Gen to wait a minute and gets to her feet to retrieve something across the room. Danneel's still breathing hard through her nose and Gen pulls on the chain some more, forcing her to wriggle forward on the couch to regain some slack. Her tits jiggle as she shuffles helplessly and Gen lifts the chain up and down until Danneel catches on and starts to bounce on the couch of her own accord.

Of the three of them, Gen's possible the one who gets off the most on being on the receiving end of humiliation like this but after all this time together, she knows just how much Adrianne and Danneel appreciate it too sometimes. Danneel moans through her gag, breathing deeply through the pain as the clamps pull on her nipples with every movement, but even with her tits bouncing so enjoyably, Gen doesn't miss the squirm that tells her just how wet Danneel's getting at this treatment.

Adrianne wanders back in and Gen pulls Danneel to a stop before sitting back to watch the show.

Danneel doubles over in pain when Adrianne takes the clamps off her nipples.

She can't get far with her arms bound as they are, forcing her to arch her back, and so her attempts to shield her tits as the blood flows back to her nipples only has the effect of pushing her breasts out further. Adrianne takes advantage of the opportunity and Gen tries to bite back her smile when the flogger lands on Danneel's tits.

It's the softest one they own, constructed of short, velvety straps which do very little damage, but in the right hands on the right body part, it can definitely do its part. Adrianne brings it down again and again, alternating between her tits at random but catching her nipples more often than not. Danneel calls out through her gag, dropping back until her bound arms are against the back of the couch, but moans soon mix in with her cries as Adrianne works her over, turning the tanned skin of her breasts a deep pink.

She lets out a muffled sigh of relief when the flogging stops but Gen steps up to take Adrianne's place. Leaning up to kiss her, Gen licks happily at the stickiness of Adrianne's lip-gloss before turning her attention back to Danneel.

When Gen slaps her across the tits, Danneel shakes so hard that for a second Gen thinks she's coming.

There are none of the other signs, however, and Gen grins as she slaps her again, turning her breasts even redder under the force of her hand. Danneel yells through the gag, wordless noises of desperation, but Gen is careful to watch for the signal to stop or slow down all the same.

It doesn't come, even as she slaps her tits until Danneel is almost crying from the pain and the arousal, and when she finally steps back, hands stinging, it's to see Danneel push her hips in the air, begging to come.

That's not on the schedule yet, however, so Gen leaves her there, writhing and reddened, as she climbs into Adrianne's lap for another kiss.

Hooking Gen's hair behind her ear, Adrianne kisses her lightly as she asks, "Having fun?"

Gen shifts in position, realizing how wet she is just from watching Danneel, and kisses Adrianne again as she nods. "You could say that."

Adrianne slips her hand inside Gen's pajama bottoms with ease and Gen shivers as her fingers slide down inside her panties. "Allow me."

It's almost embarrassing how easily Adrianne can get her off. Gen barely has time to come up with a suitable objection before Adrianne's fingers are nestled up against her clit, stroking in firm circles in exactly the way Gen likes. "But Danneel-"

"Danneel can wait," Adrianne promises, reaching over to give Danneel's oversensitive breasts a teasing grope. "Right, baby?"

Danneel moans, trying and failing to open her legs, and Adrianne smiles. "See?"

Won over by the pressure of Adrianne's fingers against her pussy, Gen rocked her hips forward, riding Adrianne's hand as she pulls her in for a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too," Adrianne says between kisses. She licks inside Gen's mouth, sweeping over her tongue as she keeps up the insistent pressure on Gen's clit. Gen's wet already, slick over Adrianne's fingers, and she gasps into her mouth as she finds herself getting close fast.

"Jesus," she murmurs, grinding down harder. "I'm close."

"Wow, guess we should tie Danneel up more often," Adrianne teases. "Take her to work with us like this."

Gen laughs and reaches over to squeeze Danneel's exposed tits. "Totally professional."

Adrianne presses harder against Gen's clit and says with a wicked smirk, "She'd be a hit at board meetings."

Gen is kind of ashamed at how hard that thought makes her come.

It pours through her, making her gasp against Adrianne's mouth as her kiss becomes a messy crush of lips, and her legs shake as she rests her weight down on Adrianne's lap, still breathless as she rides out the last of it.

Adrianne pulls her hand out and wipes it clean as she winks at Gen. "Yep, still got it."

Gen rolls her eyes and climbs over Danneel back to her side of the couch. "Screw you, Palicki."

Danneel makes another muffled noise, presumably indicating just how much she wants to get screwed, but they both ignore her as Gen asks, "You want me to return the favor?"

Adrianne shrugs. "Later." She pinches Danneel's nipple before turning back to the TV. "We're nowhere near done yet."

 

:::

 

Gen manages to watch a little more of the second half of the movie.

They have their interludes, such as the two of them licking and sucking at Danneel's nipples for five straight minutes until she needs to come so badly that she can barely stay upright. Adrianne tickles her for a short while but Danneel signals her to slow down when it quickly gets too much for her, and so they squeeze in a couple more scenes of the movie before maneuvering Danneel to a seat on the chair opposite and offering some lighter humiliation by using her breasts as targets at which to aim popcorn.

(Gen discovers that she's a surprisingly good shot.)

They put her on the floor for a while and make her shuffle back across the carpet, tits to the ground, and by the time the credits are rolling, she's on her back, still bound and gagged but now with Gen and Adrianne's bare feet resting on her chest.

Gen sinks to the floor as Adrianne turns the movie off. She knows Danneel must be desperate to come after more than an hour of constant stimulation and teasing but she looks to Adrianne, trying to decide on the best way.

Adrianne tilts her head. "Should we untie her?"

Gen purses her lips. "Not totally." She mimes what she needs Adrianne to retrieve and then gets to work unbuckling the belts that are holding Danneel's legs together.

She moans through the gag as Gen releases her bit by bit, stretching her legs as much as she can, but she lifts her hips needily, begging through the gag in a clear plea.

"I know," Gen soothes, hitching up her tight skirt. "We'll take care of you. It's okay."

She bites her lip when she rolls the skirt high enough to get a look at Danneel's panties. They're soaked through, staining the material dark with her juices, and Gen fights to resist the urge to lick at the shiny smudges covering the inside of her thighs. She wants to bury her face in there, lapping at her cunt as Danneel comes all over her mouth, but it's been a long afternoon and she knows Danneel deserves the most mindblowing end possible.

Danneel groans as Gen works her panties down slowly, trying to avoid any pressure to her clit. She gets them the whole way off as Adrianne reappears and Gen pushes Danneel's legs wide apart as Adrianne strokes her cheek. "Good girl," she whispers. "You've been such a good girl for us, haven't you, baby?"

Danneel whines helplessly. She's drenched in sweat and almost sobbing with how badly she needs to come, and Gen and Adrianne don't wait any longer. Adrianne sits astride her hips, holding them down as she readies the vibrator. Danneel can't prevent herself from squirming when it turns on, filling the room with noise, and Gen holds her legs down as best she can while Adrianne presses the vibrator to the shiny peak of Danneel's clit.

Danneel comes like a shot.

She screams through the gag, arching back and bucking hard enough that Adrianne has to rest her weight on her hips to hold her in place. Her legs tense and twitch with every wave that sweeps through her and Gen grins in satisfaction as she watches Danneel's head fall back.

She sucks in a breath as the first one passes and her moans of ecstasy turn to a mixture of uncertainty and desperation as Adrianne holds the vibe in place. Even with the gag in her mouth, Gen can make out the cries of "God, please", but there's no signal and she's seen Danneel take this enough times to know she enjoys it.

Her second orgasm follows on the heels of the first.

She does cry this time, sobbing through the blindfold as she twists and shudders when the second one crashes over her. Gen feels it go through her, every jolt and shiver, and she can't decide whether she's more proud or turned on as she watches Danneel slump on the ground as she finally reaches completion.

Adrianne dismounts and glances at Gen. "That went well."

Gen laughs as she moves with Adrianne to remove the rest of Danneel's bindings. Between the two of them, they lift her to a sitting position to release her arms and unfasten her gag before sliding off the blindfold and the hood covering her ears. Danneel sags back to the floor, pink with exhaustion, and Gen and Adrianne settle either side of her, wrapping her in a loose hug as they wait for her to regain her senses.

Blinking up at the ceiling, Danneel tests her jaw and mumbles, "Holy shit."

Gen squeezes her hip. "A good holy shit?"

"Amazing holy shit," Danneel murmurs. "I just- _Holy shit_."

"Words are hard," Adrianne teases.

Danneel manages an uncoordinated smack to her arm. "Shut up."

"We made her come so hard that she can't talk," Gen points out. "We should probably be flattered."

"Be flattered," Danneel says, dazed. "That was so amazing. Fuck, how was that so amazing?"

Gen kisses her on the cheek. "I'm glad you had fun."

Danneel's brow creases in a sleepy frown. "You had fun too, right?"

"Definitely."

"Absolutely," Adrianne agrees.

Danneel pats them both contentedly. "Yay."

Gen looks over at Adrianne. "Wait, did you come yet?"

Adrianne shakes her head and Danneel yawns. "I need to pass out now," she tells Gen, "but you should get on that."

"All over it," Gen promises and smiles when Danneel's eyes drift close. She climbs over her easily and is about to lower her head to kiss Adrianne when she sees Danneel open her eyes again and turn her head to face them.

"So," Danneel says, "by 'pass out now', I think I meant 'watch you make her come first and then pass out'." She reaches over to grab a clumsy handful of popcorn from the bowl and grins. "Carry on."


End file.
